Ten Ways Betty and Henry Never Got Together
by LadyWithLight
Summary: Ten short rewrites where Henry and Betty get it together: A collection of hasslefree happy endings. Spoilers from Pilot through Grin and Bear It. HenryBetty. UPDATED with 4 new scenarios.
1. From The Start

Ten Ways Betty and Henry Never Got Together

By LadyWithLight (a.k.a. Martha)

Summary: Ten short rewrites where Henry and Betty get it together: A collection of hassle-free happy endings. Spoilers from Pilot through Grin and Bear It. Henry/Betty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or any of the characters or plotlines from the show. I'm just borrowing.

**From the Start**

(A happy-ending rewrite of The Pilot)

Betty stumbled along the sidewalk behind the large and rambunctious dog she was walking. Or was the dog walking her? Either way, she was being tugged down the sidewalk against her will at one end of the leash, hoping against hope that neither she nor any of the innocent bystanders also on the street that day would be hurt.

The dog turned a corner, pulling her sharply behind. As she rounded the corner, she collided violently with a tall, dark-haired man in a sweater vest. "Woah," the man said as she toppled to the ground. The dog backtracked a bit, coming back to lick her in the face. "Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

She started to get up and he reached down to give her a hand. "Here, let me help you," he said. Once she was standing again he said, "You're Daniel Meade's new assistant. Betty, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw you the other morning in HR," he explained. He extended his hand to shake with her, "Henry Grubstick, Accounting."

"Betty Suarez," she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You know, as of 2006, the world's tallest dog is a Great Dane," he said conversationally.

"Really?"

"Just something I know," he said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I've really got to get going. Wouldn't want to miss whatever menial task my boss has for me next," she said with a smile. "Bye."

* * *

For the next few days, Henry had been unable to get the short encounter from his head. The cute, peppy woman who was Betty Suarez intrigued him. He'd seen her a few other times in passing, but never for long enough to actually talk to her. Finally, he resolved to put himself in her path and make sure they had a conversation this time. 

"Hi," he said as he walked up to her desk.

"Henry, hi," she replied.

"I was wondering, would you maybe like to go out to lunch with me?"

"I—"

"Betty," Daniel popped into the doorway of his office. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Daniel, this is Henry from accounting. I was about to go to lunch with him," Betty said. "Did you need something before I go?"

"No, nothing that can't wait. When you get back I want you to start making a list of possible shots for the Fabia layout. We're going to meet with the new photographer at 2:30 to decide which shots to take," Daniel said. "Have a nice lunch."

"Okay," she said. "Shall we?"


	2. Goodie Bag

**Goodie Bag**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Swag)

She had fascinated Henry Grubstick from the moment he met her. Two minutes before her deadline, she barreled into his office bearing her boss's expense report. He was immediately struck by how different she was from all of the women in this building. He could say she had stolen his coffee, his bagel, and his heart, but that would be too cheesy. In truth, he wasn't sure what the fascination was at this point. When he had discovered the discrepancies in her expense report, he had been inexplicably disappointed in her, this girl he had been so awestruck by.

The next day when she brought him a bagel and coffee to "make it up to him" and asked to see Wilhelmina's expense report, he had been fascinated again. She had crusaded for her boss, and for what was right. He was struck dumb by such integrity in a city girl. Everyone back home had warned him about the city, and how people would be here. They worked together to save the day. After, they went their separate ways, Henry to deal with the accounting issues and Betty to fix the magazine crisis.

He'd been trying to work up his nerve for days, anxious to ask out the cute, quirky girl who was Daniel Meade's assistant, his collaborator in discovering a huge accounting scam. In truth, he'd only ever had one girlfriend before, and she had done the asking out, so he was at a bit of a loss as to how it should be done. But after agonizing and fretting for nearly a week, he finally pushed past the fear and headed up to the MODE floor. At best, she would say yes and they would go out. At worst, she would say no, and he would go back to accounting with no less than he had before.

He arrived on the floor to the usual organized chaos that was a fashion magazine. Skinny, vapid model types were walking in every direction with clothing or papers in hand. The man he knew to be Wilhelmina's assistant was running through the halls screaming, "I can't believe it's a knockoff!" The blonde receptionist was chattering on the telephone headset, filing her nails and looking bored.

Henry walked past them toward the editor's office, keeping his eyes straight ahead. When he reached Betty's desk, he saw her coming from inside her boss's office, Mr. Meade not far behind. "So, you have a 12:30 lunch meeting with Monica from Prada, don't forget the business plan," she laid an orange folder in his hand purposefully as he said this. "You have a 2:00 with your father, he said it was personal. Then we have a 2:45 with layout and Mr. Bianchi to start brainstorming ideas for the Christmas layout. Is there anything else you need from me before then?"

"No, I think that's everything. Go on to lunch before I change my mind," he said playfully. He then noticed Henry standing beside Betty's desk. "Oh no, wait. Are you here for something expense related?" he questioned.

"No, sir," Henry said. "I needed to ask Betty something. It's not expense related."

Daniel heaved a visible sigh of relief. "Good, great, okay," he said, turning and walking back into his office.

"Oh, no, what have I done wrong this time?" Betty asked.

"I wish people didn't always automatically have that reaction when they see me coming," Henry said ruefully. He added, "Nothing like that, I just came to ask you, that is, if you want to, and if you don't that's okay, but I just thought that maybe you would."

She gaped at him confusedly for a few moments, and then asked, "What did you come to ask me exactly?"

Henry turned pink with embarrassment, realizing that he hadn't actually asked her a question, in spite of his nervous babble. "Would you like to go to lunch?" he smiled at her sheepishly.

Betty looked into his face, seeing the nervous anticipation. From the little bit of conversation they had had so far, uncovering Wilhelmina's expense fraud, she had liked what she had seen. "Sure," she said. "I'd love to."

Betty picked up her purse from her chair and they walked toward the front of the building. They were headed to the elevator to leave the building when Betty heard the last voice that she expected or wanted to hear. "Betty!"

"Walter," she said, less than enthused to see him, once again, following her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to lunch," he said.

She heaved a sigh of frustration. "Can you give us a second?" she said, looking up at Henry.

"Sure,"

Betty pulled Walter into one of the many little nooks around the reception desk area. "Walter, I thought I made it clear the other day. We aren't a couple anymore and I don't want you following me around."

"But, Betty, I got you the bag that reminded you of your mother. I thought that would win you back. You seemed so happy when I gave it to you."

"Happy, because it reminded me of my mother. But not happily taking you back!" she said. "I just can't do that."

"That bag cost $200!" he whined.

"You want your money back, then, is that it? You want your investment back? Here," she pulled her wallet from the bag then slammed it forcefully into his chest. "Why don't you go give it to Gina. If you tell her it's a real one, she might give you another week or two."

"But, Betty, I love you," he protested.

"When you broke up with me, you told me you loved her. Walter, nothing you ever say or do is going to erase what you did and how that made me feel. I'm sorry, but please, just leave me alone."

"Is everything okay here, Betty?" Daniel had arrived at the reception area, ready to leave for his lunch meeting.

Betty looked at Walter for a long moment. He finally lowered his head, handed the bag back to her and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Betty, for everything. I won't bother you again. Tell your dad I won't be by for tamale night, okay?" She nodded, and Walter disappeared into the arriving elevator.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said to Daniel as the doors closed in front of Walter. She walked over to where Henry stood, pointedly trying not to listen to their conversation. "Shall we?" she asked.

Henry smiled and offered her his arm.


	3. Non Plastic Romance

**Non-Plastic Romance**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Fake Plastic Snow)

Betty leaned over and pecked Walter on the lips, willing herself to feel something akin to excitement or desire. The kiss was quick; Walter pulled back almost immediately after contact. He stood up and removed his coat, now entirely uninterested in being an unwitting contributor to her "experiment." Betty glanced down at her palms, dry as a bone. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She was trapping herself and Walter in a relationship where neither of them felt anything more than a mild friendship.

"I think we should break up," she blurted. Walter turned to her, eyes bugging.

"What, why?"

"I'm sorry, Walter, I really am. Things just aren't the same anymore. They haven't been since we got back together. I just don't feel the same about you as I did before. I'm sorry,"

"So, just like that, we're over?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I hope that we can still be friends. You should take this back," she handed him the gifts he had just given her.

"I guess this is goodbye, Betty," he said resignedly.

She nodded, giving him a slight, sad smiled. She walked him to the door and shut the door behind him. She returned to the couch, a little dazed.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay, Betty?" Hilda asked, standing in the door to the kitchen. Earlier that day, they had discussed Betty's relationship with Walter, and how unsure Betty was, but Hilda had not been expecting her sister to break up with him tonight.

"I'm fine, actually," she said honestly. "A little relieved, really. I think I did the right thing."

"Are you sure," Hilda asked suspiciously. "Walter really loves you, and you are giving that up."

"But Hilda, I don't love him anymore. I haven't for a while. I think it was the right decision. We both deserve to be with someone we love who loves us back."

Before Hilda could reply, the phone rang. Hilda walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi, is Betty there?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"It's Henry," the voice said. "Her friend from work."

"Henry from work," Hilda said, hand cupped over the receiver to shield her voice. "You want me to get rid of him?"

"No, I'll take it," she said. She took the telephone from her sister and waved her out of the room. "Hello."

"Betty, hi. About the party, I don't know what happened. One minute I was standing there, minding my own business and looking at you across the room, the next there was some strange red-headed woman kissing me."

"It's okay, Henry. It's not as if you aren't allowed to kiss people," Betty said.

"But that's the thing. She wasn't someone I wanted to kiss. She sort of came out of nowhere on me," he explained. "There was only one girl at that party that I wanted to kiss."

"Oh," Betty said.

"You, Betty," he said boldly.

"Oh!"

Judging that his advance had been received well, he added, "I was wondering. Rudolph is on tomorrow night. Would you like to watch it together?"

"I would love to."

"Tomorrow night at 7? We can order Chinese," he offered.

"Sounds great," she said.


	4. Outside the Box

**Outside the Box**

(A happy-ending rewrite of In or Out and I'm Coming Out)

It was nearly 5:00 a.m. when Daniel dropped Betty back off at her house. They had been all over the city together, having pizza, singing karaoke and crashing wedding receptions. It had been one of the best nights out with a friend she had ever had. "Thank you for saving me," Daniel said, getting out of the car in front of her house.

"Anytime, Daniel. That's what friends are for."

"Where have you been?"

Betty and Daniel both turned toward the sound of Walter's whine. "Walter? What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is, what are you not doing here?" he asked. "I called earlier to talk to you and Hilda said you were out. I came over to wait for you, but I didn't expect you to be out all night with another guy."

"Walter, it isn't like that," Betty tried to explain. "Daniel needed my help with something, and then we just ended up hanging out. Lost track of the time."

"You were out on an all night date with your rich, good looking boss. Am I supposed to believe that you were just working?"

"Walter," Betty said. "Please, calm down. That's not how it is at all, and you know it."

"I can't believe I got back together with you when I could have stayed with Gina," Walter said.

"Hey, wait a second. That's totally uncalled for," Daniel interrupted. "Betty didn't do anything tonight except help me to not be humiliated in front of the entire world. She's a one in a million kind of girl. She deserves better than you."

"Well, I hope you have a lovely life together," Walter spit out. "Goodbye, Betty." He brushed past her and walked down the street. Daniel and Betty both stared after him, slightly confused.

"What just happened here?" Betty wondered aloud.

"Good riddance, I say," Daniel smiled down at her. "You really do deserve better than him." He gave her a quick hug goodbye and got back in the car to go home.

* * *

Fashion week started the next week and Betty was busier than she'd ever been in her whole life. She was running around trying to get everything coordinated for the show as well as try to keep Hilda from taking everything over like she always does. So, when Henry arrived at her desk anxious to talk about the Christmas party, Betty was grateful for the break. 

She made a signal of "I'm taking a break," to Daniel through the glass door of his office and walked with Henry toward the MODE cafeteria for a cup of coffee. They sat down at one of the tables in the mostly deserted cafeteria. "So, first I just wanted to apologize for what happened with that girl at the party," Henry said. "One second I was looking at you across the room, and the next some crazy woman had thrown herself into my arms and was kissing me. I tried to stop you from leaving so I could tell you, but you were just gone so fast. You have to know, I didn't want to kiss her,"

"I know," Betty said.

"You do?"

"She was an ex-girlfriend of Daniel's. She kissed a lot of guys that night," Betty said. "And I know you're not that kind of guy,"

"Good, good," he said. "I'm glad we cleared that up." He paused. "So, why didn't you call me back after the Christmas party?"

"Huh?"

"I left a message to see if you wanted to watch Rudolph together," Henry said.

"What? Wait, you left me a message? Where?"

"At your house," he said. "Your sister never told you?"

"No, she didn't," Betty rolled her eyes. "Big surprise."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, she was going through a little 'I must keep Betty with Walter at all costs' phase for a while there. It just figures that she wouldn't give me a message from someone else."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Betty assured him. "She's well out of that phase now."

"Oh,"

"Walter and I broke up last week," she explained.

"Oh," he said. "That's too bad."

"It was a long time coming, really. We were—"

"Betty!"

For the second time that day, Betty heard her sister screech her name before running toward her, breaking up a conversation with Henry.

"Unbelievable," Betty muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Guess what, Daniel said that I could work with you on this fashion thing. Oh my god, we're going to be working together. He said you'd hook me up. Isn't this great? Lemon Ice Sisters reunited!"

"Don't you remember what a disaster that was?" Betty pointed out.

"Okay, maybe it was kind of awful, but we're older now. We'll be great!" she said. "Oh, and I guess I owe you two an apology for never telling you that he called." She said to both Henry and Betty.

"Little bit, yeah."

"I'm sorry. I thought that he was some big-city, Wall Street high roller who was going to hurt you. I keep forgetting that my little sister can take care of herself. Okay, well, I'm going home now, but I'll see you at the show tomorrow!"

Hilda excitedly ran from the MODE cafeteria. Betty turned to Henry and they shared a bemused smile. "I have never met two sisters more different in my life," he commented casually.

"I know," she smiled in return. She glanced at her watch. "I've gotta get back to work. So much to do,"

"Yeah, me too," Henry said reluctantly. She started to get up from the table and he reached to stop her. "Hey, after all of this chaos from fashion week dies down, can I take you out to dinner?"

"Yeah, I would love to" she said.

"It's a date," he said.

"Yeah, it's a date,"


	5. Lovers

**Lovers**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Brothers)

Betty was absorbed in typing a memo for Daniel when Walter suddenly materialized next to her desk. "Are you free for lunch?" he asked. "I have a coupon for the Baked Potato Bar."

"Actually, can we just sit down and talk for a second?" she asked. Walter nodded and pulled up a chair beside her desk. "My dad told me about the job offer. That's such a great opportunity. You have to take it."

Without saying anything, Walter leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I just wanted one last kiss before we ended this," he explained. "I'm not stupid. I've known that his was coming for a while. We've been growing apart. I'm going to take the job in Maryland. I'll miss you, Betty."

"Me too," she said. "Keep in touch, right?"

* * *

Without even knowing how she had done it, Betty arrived in the accounting department at Henry's desk.

"Hey," he said, turning around in his chair to face her. "What's up?"

"Oh, God, what am I doing down here?" she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry, you're probably the last person I should be talking to right now."

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, it's just – I just – and now," she broke off. "Like I said, you're probably the last person I should talk to about this."

"Did someone do something to you, Betty?" he sat up a little straighter. "Because I'll–"

"It's nothing like that," she assured him quickly. "Walter and I just broke up."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry."

"He's moving to Maryland. Taking a new job. I really don't know why I'm so upset. I've been trying to figure out how to break up with him for weeks. But now it's just so real, you know?" she explained. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid all this on you."

"Have you changed your mind about going to the show?" he asked in a whisper. "Because I would understand if you just wanted to stay in and talk to your sister all night or something."

"No, no, nothing like that. I'd still like to go, if that's okay," she said shyly. "And maybe it could be a date after all?"

Henry looked up at her with a smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

That evening, after nearly everyone had left the building, Henry could be found leaving a present for Betty on her desk: a wicked t-shirt. He smiled, looking forward to his date with Betty. Their first date, not counting the botched sushi experience.

He wrote her a quick note and then headed to the elevators. The doors opened and he received quite a shock. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" he asked as the redhead from his past stepped out of the elevator.

"Your mom said you worked here and I wanted to surprise you. I thought about how great things were when we were together and I decided to come and try and make things work here with you."

"Charlie, it's been three months since we last saw each other." Henry protested. "You should have called first."

"But I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"But, Charlie, you can't stay with me," he said. "Like I said, it's been three months. Things have changed. I'm dating someone else now."

"Oh," she said, looking down at the ground in shame. "I guess I'll just head back to Tucson tomorrow."

"C'mon, I'll find you a hotel to stay in for the night."


	6. Back on Track

**Back on Track**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Derailed)

This day had just gone from bad to worse. First she accidentally befriended Henry's girlfriend in the cafeteria and invited her to a party. Then she "accidentally on purpose" lost aforementioned girlfriend on the B train. To top it all off, she then confessed that she had broken up with her boyfriend: for him. Betty could feel a torrent of crying on the horizon and tried to leave before she did something stupid. But before she could, Henry was there again, being nice to her.

"Walter and I, it wasn't about you," Betty said as she turned back toward him, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I broke up with him because I wasn't in love with him anymore and I don't know why I blamed it on you. Maybe it was easier."

After a moment's pause, Henry broke the tense silence. "If you didn't love him, then you did the right thing," he said. She nodded a reply. "Timing sucks though."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"And now you'll probably meet someone new; someone who'll see how wonderful you are, and caring and beautiful."

As he spoke, they began to lean closer in to each other. When their faces were a breath apart, she whispered, "Is this a good idea?"

"Probably not," he said in reply, then moved in the rest of the way to kiss her fiercely. His arm went around her waist and her hands found their way to his hair as one kiss turned into two, then three, then more.

Henry cell phone chose this moment to right and they broke apart, both looking guilty. "It's Charlie," he said, panic in the edge of his voice. "Hello?" he answered the phone neutrally.

"Henry," Charlie said from the other side.

"Charlie, where are you?"

"I'm back at the apartment," she said. "I'm packing."

"Packing?" Henry asked. "You're leaving?" He tried to keep the happiness out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he had succeeded.

"Not the city, but yes. I came here with you for all the wrong reasons, Henry. I didn't come here because I loved you and wanted to make our relationship work. I came here because I needed a fresh start in a new city and you were the only person I could find to take me in. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used you like that."

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"A friend of mine lives in Brooklyn. She said I could stay with her for the time being. I just hope that my being here didn't ruin things with you and Betty." Both paused. Henry was unsure whether he should say anything. "It was pretty obvious, Henry. I saw the way you two looked at each other. Like you hadn't eaten in a week and the other was a five-course meal. I just hope that when the dust settles, we can all try to be friends."

"That would be nice," Henry said. "Thanks, Charlie."

"You two should go ahead to that party," Charlie said. "I'll probably be gone when you get back."

"Okay,"

He closed the phone and turned back to Betty, who was anxiously waiting for a relay of the other half of the conversation. "Charlie is going to move in with some friends in Brooklyn. She said she only really came here so that she could make a fresh start, not to be with me. So," he paused. "Timing is getting better."

Betty smiled in agreement and leaned in to kiss him again.

Across the street, Charlie watched in satisfaction, knowing she had done the right thing. She turned and walked back down the street toward Henry's apartment, ready to clear out her belongings.


	7. Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Have Your Cake and Eat It Too**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Icing on the Cake)

Charlie's birthday party became segregated into two groups almost as soon as she and Dr. Farkas had arrived. Henry's accountant friends sat at one table, discussing tax deductions and shell companies, while Henry, Charlie, Betty and Gabe sat as an awkward quartet at another nearby table. Charlie and Gabe, however, didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe you like Yanni too!" Charlie exclaimed, slapping Gabe lightly on the shoulder. "I heard he's coming to New York in two weeks, we should totally go!" It was directed at the whole table, but everyone knew that neither Henry nor Betty were interested in seeing a New Age concert.

"Okay, everyone give me your numbers, I'm going to do our star charts," Charlie said in her usual dreamy voice. When both Betty and Henry started to protest, she added, "It's a birthday tradition. I want to know where the year is going to take us."

Everyone told her their birth date and year and she began scribbling on a notepad that had mysteriously appeared on the table. Suddenly, the sultry tones of "La Cucaracha" emitted from Betty's purse. "Oops!" she said. "Must have forgotten to put it on vibrate." The number read as unlisted, so she answered it, in case it was Daniel with some work related emergency. "Hello,"

"Betty, it's Claire Meade. I need you to bring me a corporate credit card. It's an emergency. I'm at the Grand Regent."

Before Betty could even reply affirmatively, the line went dead. "Oh-kay," Betty said, looking at the phone as though it were the offender. "I've got to run an errand," she told the table. "Did you want to come with me?" this question was directed toward Gabe. He was her date for the evening, and it would probably be considered rude to leave him, even though he was paying more attention to Henry's boyfriend than to her.

"Would you mind if I just stayed?" he asked. "I'm really curious to see how this 'star chart' thing works."

"No, that's fine. I just have to run a work errand for work. Hopefully it won't take too long and I'll be right back."

* * *

About an hour later, Betty realized that she probably wouldn't be back to the party that night. She called Henry and found that Gabe was still at the party and that he and Charlie both seemed to be enjoying themselves. She apologized to Henry for not being there, but duty called. He had sounded kind of strange on the phone, but she brushed it off, since she had more pressing matters to attend to.

The next day, after Claire Meade's arrest, Henry made his way up to the MODE floor to give Betty her slice of cake, and to tell her what happened.

"So, everything last night really spiraled out of control, huh?" Henry said conversationally.

"Yeah. Claire Meade giving herself up to the police from my house. It was a bit crazy," Betty said. "How was the rest of the party?"

"You're never going to believe what happened," Henry said. "I barely believe it myself. After you left, Charlie did all those silly star charts. When she was finished, it said that she should be with Gabe and I should be with you, so she broke up with me and went home with your date."

Betty gaped at him, unsure that she had heard him correctly. "Charlie broke up with you and went home with Dr. Farkas?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he said. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So, listen, I was wondering, I know that I've really screwed things up between us, but is there still any chance that you'll go out with me?" he asked in a rush.

"Yeah, I'd say there's a chance," Betty smiled. "A pretty good chance, actually."

"How about we go to dinner tonight?" he asked. "If you're free, I mean."

"That would be great."


	8. Do Tell

**Do Tell**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Don't Ask Don't Tell)

Betty sat at the bar, nursing her banana daiquiri and reading over Daniel's letter. It really was well written, a letter of love and acceptance to his sister; the same sister who had just taken over the entire magazine and pushed him out.

After all of the times that Daniel had talked to her about how much he missed Alex, Betty wished that things had been different for them when Alexis came back. But she wasn't sure that would ever happen now.

So absorbed in reading the letter as she was, Betty didn't notice when another person entered the nearly empty bar and sat down a few stools away from her. She did, however, notice when a familiar voice said, "Scotch, please,"

"Henry?" she looked up, confused to see him here.

"Betty?" he said her name with his usual tender questioning tone. He got up and moved himself to the seat next to her. "I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. I've had a crazy night, though. What are you doing here?" she said. When he downed the entire glass of scotch in one gulp, she added, "I never pictured you a scotch drinker."

Henry made a face as he swallowed the drink. "I'm not," he said. "It's disgusting. But someone told me it would get me drunk fastest, and that's what I thought I needed tonight."

"What's wrong?" Betty said. "Did something happen to Charlie?"

"The same thing that always happens with Charlie," he replied bitterly. "She traded up."

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry,"

"I don't know why I thought it would be different this time. It's always been this way, since we've known each other. I'm so stupid, I just keep going back for more, even though I know our history." Henry said, downing his second drink. "I'm sorry, Betty. I never should have taken her back. I should have just waited for you to be ready for me. But I just kept seeing you go back to him and I thought it was never going to be us. I'm so sorry." Henry was already starting to show the effects of the alcohol. He laid his head down on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Henry," she said. "Let's just get you home."

"Can't go home," he mumbled. "Charlie's there. Packing."

"Well, I guess you're coming to my house, then," Betty said. "C'mon,"

* * *

When they arrived at Betty's house, Marc was still there, sitting on her front stoop. "You're still here?" Betty commented. "I'm sorry I ran out earlier, Marc. How'd it go?"

"Things got a little crazy after you left. I was outed to my mother." Marc said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Girlfriend just dumped him," Betty said. "He needed a place to stay for the night. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was bound to happen eventually. I had to do it when she started talking about your nephew. He is just like me."

Betty smiled in agreement. "He is, Marc. You're both fabulous."

"Thanks, Betty. Just so you know, you'll always be my little chimichanga." he said as he started to walk away. "Doesn't mean I like you."

Betty rolled her eyes and ushered Henry into the house and up the stairs. "I'm really sorry about this, Betty," he mumbled.

She pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed and left the room, returning momentarily with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here, take these or you'll have a terrible hangover," she said.

"Is this your room?" he asked, looking around curiously.

"Yes, now go to sleep,"

"I can't take your room. Where will you sleep?" he protested.

"On the couch. Trust me, you need to sleep in a bed on a night like tonight. I'll be fine."

"But Betty…"

"Really, Henry, it's fine," she said. "Just go to sleep."

Henry nodded and then bent down to remove his shoes. "We've really messed things up between us, haven't we?" he asked. He pulled the sweater over his head and through it on the floor, starting to go to work on his shirt and tie. "Do you think that maybe there's still a chance for us?"

Betty looked down at him. He had never looked more adorable to her than his current slightly disheveled, hopeful look. "I think there's a very good chance," she confirmed. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Now go to sleep."


	9. Charlie Gate

**Charlie-Gate**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Petra-Gate)

Working with Betty to solve Daniel's blackmail problem had felt just like "old times." Well, old times to them. It reminded him of when they had worked together to uncover Wilhelmina's Brazilian butt-lift scam. Something just felt right about working with Betty to uncover schemes and plots.

"Can you believe it, we saved the day!" she exclaimed. "I am totally wonderful!"

"I snatched a purse!" he countered. "I'm kind of a bad-ass."

"You are," she agreed.

It just felt natural to both of them at this moment to hug. Good had triumphed and evil was defeated. Mark another score for Team Betty and Henry. The hug had turned into a full swing around in a circle wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and grinning like fools. When he set her down, he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, out of breath. He reached one hand up to cup her cheek, leaning in slowly. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said. "But if something or someone doesn't stop me, I'm going to kiss you."

"Henry!" The spell between the two of them was broken by the sound of Charlie's voice barking his name angrily.

"Charlie," he hedged. "This is not what it looks like."

"Save it, Henry, it's exactly what it looks like," she said. "I've known about you two since I got here. I know that you want to be with her but you feel obligated to me."

"I-"

"It's okay, Henry," she said, surprising both Betty and Henry. "Truth is, I came here tonight to tell you that you don't have to feel obligated to me anymore. I've met someone else and we're moving in together."

"You're just going to move in with some guy you just met? Charlie, that's dangerous!" Henry protested.

"He's not some guy I just met," she said. "I've been dating him for a month. And you both know him."

"We know him?" Betty finally found her voice. "Who?"

"Gabe," she said defiantly.

"Dr. Farkas?"

Charlie nodded. "I saw him on the street one day and we got to talking and found out that we really had a lot in common. A lot more than you and I ever had," she directed her last comment to Henry. "We started seeing each other and we've really hit it off. Last night he asked me to move in with him. I've already packed my stuff and taken it to his place. I just came to say goodbye."

"Ah, um. Bye," he stuttered.

She walked back into the elevator and pressed the button. The doors closed in front of her, and just like that, she was gone from his life.

Henry turned back toward Betty. Neither said a word as they leaned in to each other, finally expressing months of pent-up emotions.


	10. Smile

**Smile**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Grin and Bear It)

As soon as Henry saw her, he was both excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to tell her his news, but he was at the same time still slightly afraid that she would reject him, breaking his heart all over again. Kenny was prattling away in his ear about baby mamas and rap lingo but he couldn't hear a word. He was too busy watching as Betty approached.

After a few failed attempts to start the conversation, foiled by Kenny's attempts at being gangsta, Betty finally got to the matter on her mind. "I'm not here to talk about us, for once. It's Justin. He's failing algebra. And I was wondering, since you're like a math genius, maybe you could tutor him?"

"Yeah, sure, definitely. He needs his algebra. We use it every day."

"Great," she said. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied. She started to walk away and he stopped her. "Wait, Betty, let me walk you."

Betty looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay," she said, unconvinced.

The two started walking away toward the elevators when Kenny called out. "Forget something?"

"Goodbye Kenny," Betty said halfheartedly.

When they were out of Kenny's ear and eyeshot, Henry pulled her to the side and stopped their progress. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Kenny, but I did hear back about the paternity test." Henry said. Betty looked up into his eyes, waiting for the answer. After what felt like an eternal pause, he finally added, "I'm not going to be a father."

"Oh, Henry that's…That's so…" Betty was at a loss for words. On the one hand, this result meant that she and Henry could be a couple—finally—but on the other hand, Henry had been so excited about his impending fatherhood. She was a little sad that that had been taken away from him.

"I know," he said. They shared a look of mutual understanding. "So, I was thinking, one of these nights we can have a real date."

"I think that's long overdue."

Henry looked around them quickly to make sure that they did not have an audience before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "How about Friday," he whispered when they broke apart.

"Perfect."


	11. Lose the Walter

**Lose the Walter**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Lose the Boss and Fake Plastic Snow)

Life had been crazy for Betty lately. Between her job and her family obligations, Betty felt like she hadn't had any time for Walter at all. She was sure that he was feeling it too. But she was going to make it up to him.

She asked him what he was doing on Saturday in the hopes that they could spend a completely uninterrupted romantic day together. She had been disappointed, of course, when he informed her that he was going to have to work all morning.

Then she had the idea: one of her best ideas, if she did say so herself. She would go to his apartment and make a romantic meal for the two of them, surprising him when he came home from work.

She arrived at his apartment and let herself in. Even though she had decided a few weeks earlier not to move in with him, they had decided that she should keep the key, just in case she needed it. Shifting the bag of groceries she had purchased she headed toward the kitchen to begin preparing his surprise. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she heard voices coming from the bedroom.

Placing the bag on the counter, she walked toward the sound of the voices. One voice was Walter's nasally tones, while the other was a distinctly female but unfamiliar voice. She took a deep breath to steel herself then slowly opened the door.

Walter was lying in bed, naked from the waist up and covered from the waist down by a sheet. Beside him lay a strange woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Gina Gambarro.

"Betty!" Walter exclaimed, scrambling to pull the sheet over the woman in some vain attempt to keep Betty from realizing that the woman was in his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"No, Walter, I believe the question is what are you doing here?" Betty said. "When I asked you today what you were doing so that we could spend the day together, you told me that you had to work. So I came here to surprise you after work. Imagine my surprise when you were already here, enjoying a lovely day off with another woman.

"Betty, this is not what it looks like," Walter started.

"Oh, really. Explain it to me then," she said. "Because it looks like you're in bed with another woman. But please, tell me how it could possibly be anything other than what it looks like?"

"I…"

"Goodbye, Walter," Betty said. "This time it's for good. I don't ever want to see you again."

Betty turned and walked with a steady gait toward the door, hoping that she would make it home before she had a total meltdown.

* * *

"Betty, what are you doing home?" Hilda asked as her sister walked through the front door to their row house. Hilda was sitting on the couch painting her fingernails. "I thought you had a romantic dinner planned with Walter?" 

"Yeah, well, Walter had a little romance of his own planned, but it wasn't with me."

Hilda looked up in surprise. "Oh, Betty," Hilda immediately felt guilt overcome her. She had encouraged Betty to get back together with Walter, had assured her that what had happened had only been an aberration and that he truly loved her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Betty said. "It's not like it's your fault. I thought that what happened with Gina was a one-time thing: a single mistake in a span of four years. Now I have to wonder if this wasn't going on all along, right under my nose."

"You going to be okay?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah," Betty answered. "It actually doesn't hurt as much this time as it did before. I'm almost relieved. Walter didn't understand about the things I want in life. He didn't understand how much the job at MODE means to me."

"Well, there are other fish in the sea," Hilda said. "You'll find someone new, Betty, who can appreciate all the wonderful things about you."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

About a week later, Betty found herself spending a lot of time with Henry from accounting planning a Christmas party. She was a little disconcerted, given her dream from a few days before of kissing him in that very office. However, she enjoyed spending time with him. 

"I like the claymation Rudolph best," she said with a smile. He had come by her desk to deliver some party supplies to her and talk about the budget, and somehow they had ended up talking about their favorite parts of Christmas instead.

"You know they did that with puppets?" Henry said. "They called it 'Animagic.'"

Betty smiled as Henry completed a gesture that Justin would describe as "jazz hands." "Just something you know?" she asked.

Afraid that she thought his random bits of trivia were geeky and annoying, he laughed self-consciously. "Yeah," he said. "I have this weird talent for remembering useless facts."

"Oh, no, it's not useless," she assured him. "It's…cute."

"Thanks," he said, sighing silently in relief. He leaned slightly closer to her and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've been meaning to ask, is this mistletoe?"

Betty gasped silently. He had just uttered the same question asked in her dream. "No, it's just holly," she said.

As she uttered this last word, Henry began leaning in even closer. Betty's heart raced. Henry was about to kiss her.

His lips brushed softly against hers, a mere feather of a kiss.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, that was really inappropriate," Henry said. "I shouldn't have done that. You have a boyfriend, and we're at work, and I just shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay," Betty interrupted. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She paused. "And it wasn't unwelcome."

"Oh," Henry said. "In that case, I was wondering if you'd be my date to the Christmas party?"

"I would love to," Betty said.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am adding more chapters, and now it's more than ten. New ideas just came to me. And I'm bored. 


	12. Betty's Choice

**Betty's Choice**

(A happy-ending rewrite set during Sofia's Choice and In or Out)

Heaving a sigh, Betty trudged across the restaurant, coming to a stop in front of the table where Walter was waiting for her. She flopped down in the seat with a sigh, taking the ridiculous (even for her) sombrero from her head and placing it on the table. "I'll be done in a few minutes and then we can go home," she said. "I'm going to be sending out some résumés when I get there. There has got to be another publishing job available somewhere in the city."

"But you already have a job," Walter said. "Why would you need to look for another one?"

"Walter, you know this isn't what I want to do with my life," Betty said. "I want to work in publishing, so I have to get back out there and try to find another entry level position in publishing."

"I just thought that with everything that had happened you would realize that working in the city isn't right for you," Walter said. "You just don't fit in there, Betty."

"Walter, I do fit in there. I loved my job at MODE and if I could have it back, I would take it. Can't you understand that?" Betty demanded. "I don't want to work in a job like this forever."

"Well, of course you won't be working here forever. When we get married, you'll want to quit so you can stay at home with the kids," Walter said.

"_When_ we get married?" Betty asked. "When did I ever say I was going to marry you, Walter?"

"I just thought that we had an agreement," Walter said. "That as soon as I get my managerial job we would get married and start our family."

"Walter, I never agreed to this," Betty said. "You know that I want to work in Manhattan in publishing. It's been my dream since I was a little girl."

"I just thought that maybe this whole thing would make you realize that you had different dreams. Dreams that included settling down with me," Walter said. "I guess that was stupid."

"Walter, I'm not going to give up my dreams for you," Betty said. "I think that maybe we should break up. It's obvious that you and I don't want the same things out of life. You should find a girl who wants to settle down and be a stay at home mother. I'm sorry Walter."

With that final word, she stood from the table, taking her chip-filled sombrero. She walked to the back of the restaurant, punched out and went home.

* * *

One week later, Betty was back working at MODE as Daniel's assistant. Walter had come over the night after their talk, and they had talked again, agreeing to remain friends but not boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed that outcome suited both of them. 

Betty was sitting at the rolling cart that she had been working at. In truth, she hated the cart. She couldn't count the number of times so far that Amanda had hidden the cart, or pushed her down the hall still sitting in it. But still, it was better than wearing a sombrero full of tortilla chips.

She smiled at this thought and went back to her work. She looked up, however, when a bouquet of pink gerber daisies, her favorite flower, appeared on her desk in front of her. She found herself looking directly into the warm brown eyes of Henry. "Hi, Betty," Henry said, presenting her with the flowers. "I just came up to welcome you back. This place really wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks, Henry," she said with a shy smile. "It's really great to be back."

"So, listen, maybe I could take you out to lunch today. You know, just as a little 'Welcome back' celebration," Henry said.

"I would love to," Betty said.

So later that day, they went to lunch. After Henry explained about what happened at the Christmas party, Betty told him about breaking up with Walter. Before the day was out, they agreed to have a real date that evening: a pact that was sealed with a kiss.


	13. Asking and Telling

**Asking and Telling**

(A happy-ending rewrite of Don't Ask Don't Tell)

Not for the first time lately, Henry found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the streets of New York. Things had felt wrong in his life ever since Charlie had come back. He had gotten back together with her because he thought he had no chance to be with Betty. Then it turns out that she had broken up with her boyfriend and that he did have a chance. The very same day that Charlie came to town, in fact. Their timing really did suck.

If only Betty had broken up with Whiney Walter a few days earlier, so that when he asked her to Wicked she said yes as a date right away. If only Charlie's bus had been a day later. If only.

So wrapped up was Henry in these musings that it was no surprise when he collided with another pedestrian on the crowded sidewalk. "Oh, woah, sorry," he said, feeling like a fool. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Henry," the man said. Henry looked at the man and was shocked to recognize him as the orthodontist Betty had brought to Charlie's birthday party. "Gabe, remember? How is Betty?"

"I imagine you would know better than me," Henry said.

"Really? But Charlie said that you and Betty were together now," Gabe said.

"Charlie? When did you see Charlie?" Henry asked.

"Every day," Gabe said. "She comes to my office and we go to lunch, and then most days we have dinner together too. We've been going out since you two broke up."

"What!" Henry shouted, starting to feel his anger build. "We didn't break up!"

"What do you mean? She told me she broke up with you after the birthday party because it was obvious that you were in love with Betty. She and I have been dating since a few weeks after that," Farkas said.

"She's still living in my apartment as my girlfriend!" Henry shouted heatedly. "I can't believe this."

"I think the three of us need to have a chat," Gabe replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two men arrived at Henry's apartment, where Charlie was sitting on the hideous purple couch watching a Ben Affleck movie. "Henry, you're home early!" Charlie chirped from the couch when she saw him in the door. When Henry moved into the room and revealed the red-haired dentist standing bwehind him though, she was less than excited. "Gabe," she said uncertainly. 

"Charlie," he said. "Fancy running into your other boyfriend in the street today. What exactly were you trying to pull here?"

Charlie was silent at the reprimand. After a few moments, Henry said, "Pack your bags, Charlie. You're no longer welcome here."

"But where will I go?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really care where you go. Go with Gabe, go find your own place or go back to Tucson or go somewhere else entirely, just get out of my life!" Henry exclaimed. In truth, he had never been as furious in his entire life as he was at that moment. "You came here to make it work with me and less than a month after you arrive you're cheating. You have to know what you wrecked for me when you showed up here."

"What I wrecked for you?" Charlie said. "What are you talking about?"

"Betty!" he said. "I've liked her since I met her, but she always had a boyfriend. Then the day you show up in town, she breaks up with him. If you hadn't come, we'd be dating by now, I know it!"

"Henry," Charlie said, voice breaking. "I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about her. Everyone did. It was pretty obvious. I guess I should have just broken up with you, but then I wouldn't have anywhere to stay. Going out with Gabe was so I would have some place to go when you finally came to your senses and dumped me."

Henry and Gabe both gaped at her. Silence engulfed the room for several minutes.

"I'm going out for a while," Henry announced. "You can pack your things and the two of you can talk."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Queens," he answered simply.

* * *

Dinner with Marc and his mother was, quite simply, torture. Betty had always hated to lie, and lying to cover up something that she did not disapprove of was even worse. She understood why Marc felt he needed to lie to his mother, but she wished that things were different for him. She wished that he could have a relationship with his mother like her relationship with her father. She could tell him anything, and he did not judge her. He loved her for who she was and who she wanted to be. 

At some point during the evening, the dinner had shifted from a quiet meal with the family to a torrent of random activities. While Marc tried to pretend to be macho, her father's house arrest alarm was going off and Marc's mother was quickly assuming the absolute worst about her family. To top all of this off, the doorbell rang. Hilda went to the door and answered it.

The noise had mostly died down in the kitchen when she reappeared, followed immediately by their guest.

"Henry!"

"Who's Henry?" Mrs. Weiner asked.

"He's a friend from work," Betty said.

"Betty, can we talk?" he asked. "In private?"

"Yes, sure," Betty said. She paused and looked around at the people at the table. "Front porch?"

They walked out of the room and into the breezeway of the house, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, Henry turned to Betty and said, "I was out walking tonight, and something happened that forced me to make a decision. But even before that, I'd been thinking about making that decision, I just hadn't been strong enough."

"I made several mistakes, you see, in the last few months. When I was in Tucson at Christmas, I met up with Charlie at a party with some of my other old friends. We saw each other again because I was lonely and dispirited about not getting to go out with you. It's no excuse, and at that point, I really didn't think that I'd see her again."

"Then when she came here, I should have told her she couldn't stay. I haven't been in love with her for a long time. But, just as before, I thought that I couldn't have you, and I fell back into a comfortable pattern. I broke up with Charlie tonight, because I wasn't in love with her. I could never have been again, because I was in love with you."

"I—"

"I know it's too soon to say things like that. We haven't even been on a date and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to try at this point. But I just wanted you to know how I feel. I've loved you for a long time, Betty,"

"Henry," she whispered. Instinctually, the two leaned toward each other, sharing a sweet and tender kiss. They separated only when the opening door interrupted them. Marc and his mother stood on the other side, trying to leave the house. Mrs. Weiner gasped upon seeing Betty in the doorway with another man. "Marc, I think we have to break up," Betty said. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Thank God!" Mrs. Weiner exclaimed, pushing past them and out of the house. Marc smiled and shrugged, following his mother through the door.

Betty and Henry looked at each other, smiling at the absurdity of the departure. Henry leaned back in and they shared a soul-shattering, searing kiss.


	14. Hope Rekindled

**Hope Rekindled**

(A happy-ending rewrite set after Fake Plastic Snow)

At an anonymous bar in Tucson, Henry sat around a table with a group of his high school friends. To his left, his old girlfriend Charlie was coming on strong, as she usually did. In truth, he had always been her fallback guy. When she couldn't find a date to a dance, or needed a boyfriend to make another boy jealous for a while, she would come to Henry.

In some ways, he hadn't minded. He hoped, however, that now that they were adults, things would be different. In truth, he was about to give in to her, simply because he was losing hope with Betty. She had just suggested that they go somewhere more private when his phone began to vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Henry?"

An irrepressible smile appeared on his face as he recognized Betty's voice on the other end of the line. "Betty, hi!"

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Henry realized that she could probably hear the noise of the bar behind him.

"Nothing important. Just out with some friends catching up," Henry said. He paused before adding, "I'm really glad that you called. I was starting to think you weren't going to call me back because of what happened at the party. About that woman, by the way, you have to know that I…"

"I know, Henry," Betty said. "She was one of Daniel's ex-girlfriends. Apparently when Daniel rejected her, she just went around kissing every guy she could find all night."

"Anyway, I'm so glad you called me back," Henry said.

"I almost didn't get to," Betty said. "My sister threw away the message. I only found it by accident."

"Why would she throw away my message?" Henry asked. "She said she would give you the message."

"I know she thought she was doing the right thing. I was talking to Walter when you called. She probably thought she was doing me a favor," Betty said. "Of course, she didn't know that I was actually breaking up with Walter at the time. But, anyway, I was wondering if the offer to watch Rudolph still stands? It's on again tonight."

Henry's spirits buoyed when he heard her say she had broken up with Walter. Then he remembered that he couldn't watch Rudolph with Betty tonight because he was 2,000 miles away from Betty. "I would love to, Betty, but I'm in Tucson," Henry sighed. "Maybe when I get back, we can do something?"

"Oh, you went home for Christmas?" Betty sounded slightly deflated. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back for New Year's Eve," Henry said. "Maybe we could do something then?"

"I'd like that," Betty said. "Give me a call when you get back."

"I will," he promised. "I'll talk to you then."

As Henry closed his phone, ending the conversation, he looked around the table at his old friends. "Who was that?" his friend Gary asked curiously.

"Possibly my new girlfriend," Henry said with a smile. "If all goes according to plan."

"Oh, so I guess we're not…" Charlie trailed off.

"No. Sorry, Charlie."


End file.
